The Road to Ashes
by Blazing Groudon
Summary: Being betrayed by his friends, Ash decides to start over his adventures from the beginning. He, along with Jake, will travel through the different regions to prove the world once and for all: He is the true Pokémon Master. (This is a mix between the anime and the games)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own my OC Jake.**

* * *

Cynthia stood across the battlefield, her foot tapping impatiently at the ground. It was a lovely morning in the Sinnoh region but it didn't lift up the Champion's spirits. In fact, it just seemed to agitate her more. Someone wanted to speak with her and Cynthia wanted to get this down with as quickly as possible. One of the challengers for the Sinnoh region wanted to speak with her and she had agreed. She hoped that this meeting would not take long. It will probably be a few simple questions and after that she can leave quickly. She had to go back to her family in Celestic Town. She needed to go see how her grandparents and little sister were doing. Especially after she heard the news her grandmother was gravely ill.

"Thank you for allowing me to come Cynthia."

Cythnia looks at the source of the voice. A young man with long hair came towards her. In a way, Tobias could have look like some hero from an ancient legend. Or someone who sang poetry for a living.

"Tobias. What do you want to see me for?"

"Cynthia. All I need are two things from you."

Cynthia blinks. Favors? Was Tobias asking favors at a critical time this very moment?

"Can you please make this quick? I have to see something extremely important that requires my attention."

"Of course, forgive me" Tobias says. He gives a small bow as though he was apologizing to a queen. He looks up at her, making direct eye contact. "One. I believe it is time for a new face to be the Sinnoh Champion, don't you agree?"

"Tobias. You simply cannot ask to be champion as you are aware. You have to earn it."

Tobias gave a dramatic sigh and gave a slight nod.

"Oh very well. The second is simple: Marry me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Be my wife."

What kind of sick joke was this? Perhaps having too many legendaries was finally causing Tobias to be sick in the head.

"Absolutely not."

Tobias gave a shrug as though he was just offering a simple gesture. He figured negotiations would not be possible. So an alternative choice was likely a better option.

"Here is an idea. Let's have a battle. We will simply use only one pokemon. If I win, you go with my demands."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes. Tobias was certainly rather cocky. Though it was probably no surprise. After all, the trainer had used legendary pokemon on his team. Not to mention that most trainers fell to his main legendary: Darkrai. How he obtained such a powerful pokemon is unknown but there was no doubt he certainly knew how to use one. Rumors has it he even used his Darkrai to get all eight gym badges. The only trainer who knocked down Darkrai was Ash Ketchum and that was no small feat. It costed Ash half of his team to defeat the Nightmare pokemon. That was how difficult it was to take down Darkrai. But Cynthia was different. She was the Sinnoh League Champion. She fought with Ash against Unova's weather trio: Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus. She had seen Dialga and Palkia up close in person. She even met Giratina once.

Cynthia narrows her eyes. Even though her duties as a Champion made it so she cannot refuse a battle, she could still make it an informal battle. A one-on-one battle should do it. Hopefully, it would be a quick battle and she could go back to Celestial Town.

Because no matter what pokemon Tobias would throw at her, Cynthia would remain victorious. She always does.

"Fine. But this we will be using only one Pokémon each. f I win, you will never set your foot in here again. Also, you are officially banned from participating in the league."

"As you wish. Darkrai. Let's go."

A shadow zoomed underneath Tobias and made its way onto the field. The Pitch Black Pokémon slowly rises up from the ground, taking its time. The top white hair dances in the breeze slightly as the Pokémon looks at Cynthia calmly.

"Garchomp! Battle Dance!"

Her deadly dragon burst open from the Pokeball and let out a mighty roar. Its golden eyes locked onto its new target. Normally, other Pokémon would be cowering at this moment, especially in the face of a legendary such as Darkrai. But this was the champion's signature pokemon. No matter Pokémon Garchomp faced, she was ready to demolish any who stood in her way.

"Darkai use Ice Beam!"

"Dodge and use Brick Break!"

Darkrai released a cold stream of ice from his hands. The ice crackle on the floor and shot out in large blue crystals. Each one look as though they were the sizes of a Snorlax. The Dragon/Ground type jump away from the beam and latched onto a crystal. She jump to the next to avoid the continuous stream of ice. When Darkrai finally ceased, Garachomp swiftly jump in the air to meet the legendary as her fins glow white.

Garchomp slash at Darkrai in midair, causing the later to retreat backwards to evade the blows.

"Dark Void!"

"Draco Meteor!"

Darkrai held its arms above its head as a giant ball of darkness formed in the midst of it. The ball exploded as smaller versions rocketed themselves everywhere onto the field. Garchomp opened her mouth and quickly let loose the Draco Meteor. The orange ball flew out of her mouth and exploded into smaller versions, raining down on the battlefield as though they were actual meteorites. The Draco Meteor shielded Cynthia's Garchomp from the barrage of Dark Voids shot in her way.

"Dark Pulse."

Darkrai gave a grunt and fired a dark beam of rings at his opponent. Garchomp shrug off the attack like it was nothing and fired a Flamethrower. The torrent of flames engulf Darkrai, the stadium filled with immense heat. Darkrai burst out of the flames and look at his opponent calmly.

"I am impressed Champion. You have trained your Pokémon very well."

Well of course she trained her Pokémon well. How on earth did she became champion if she didn't train her Pokémon to be the best?

"Darkrai! Use the special move! Now!"

Cynthia's muscles tensed as her Garchomp held both of her fins in fighting position. What other special moves did Darkai have? Wasn't Dark Void the Pokémon's signature move? What else was the Nightmare Pokémon hiding?

Darkai held its left hand and...

He snapped.

Cythnia was confused. Why on earth would a snap be a signature move? Perhaps Tobias was simply playing mind games with her. That had to be it.

"Garchomp! Use Flamethrow-"

Cynthia let out a small gasp as a green light beam shot out from the left side of the battlefield towards her Pokémon. Garchomp quickly closed her mouth and jumped above the beam of light.

A Solarbeam.

"Garchomp! Watch out for the right!"

The Pokémon turn and saw a huge beam of silver heading towards her direction. She quickly dove in the air, narrowly missing the Flash Cannon attack.

Where were all these attacks coming from? Cynthia look at Darkrai and saw the Nightmare Pokémon motionless, simply having his arms crossed. He wasn't making any of those moves. So who else would it be?

"Infernape! Mach Punch!"

Cynthia's eyes widened as she saw the fire ape lunge out of the stadium's seat with a glowing fist. Garchomp barely had time to react as she took the brunt hit to her stomach. Where did the Infernape come from? The only person who had one would be...

No. It couldn't be.

"Flint?"

The trainer with the red hair came out of the shadows and stood behind Tobias's side. Infernape gracefully leap backwards in the air and landed beside Darkrai.

"Flint. What is the meaning of this?"

"Its not just me."

Cynthia looked with wide eyes as she saw her Garchomp fall to the ground. Just before land shark made impact with the ground, a hole burst open, spewing rocks everywhere. A large hippo pokemon burst out of the ground, smacking Garchomp with its head. Garchomp was once more tossed into the air as someone else stood next to Tobias.

"Bertha? Why are you doing this?"

Bertha did not respond as she turn away with her eyes closed, as though she couldn't bear to look at the Champion now.

A roar brought Cynthia's attention to her pokemon as she saw two attacks collide into her. The Flash Cannon and Solarbeam exploded and caused black smoke in the air. She didn't even need to ask where they came from as two more figures emerged.

"Lucian and Aaron."

Both elite four members stood next to Tobias as Beautifly and Bronzong stood by Darkrai. Garchomp was falling in the air. She was heavily bruised from the gang of attacks. Darkrai casually lift a hand and fired an Ice Beam. The cold beam made direct contact with Garchomp, causing the latter to roar in pain as she fell to the ground. Cynthia could only watch at the small crowd before her.

"Why?"

Garchomp struggled to get up. She used her fins to balance herself, like she was using a pair of crutches. She let out a low growl, locking eyes with Darkrai. Peering into the legendary's eyes, the dragon could feel as though the legendary was silently mocking her.

"Cynthia. We had enough of you." Aaron raised his voice.

"Why? What have I done wrong to you?"

"You don't lose. At all."

"So? Are you saying that it is a bad thing? Trainers are supposed to earn their way to become the new champion."

"That is not what we are implying...uh...you see...it affects the economic value of the Pokemon League as well as its employees..." Lucian said.

"So it is all for the money? Aren't you all raking in millions of dollars right now because of me?" Cynthia asked.

"That may be true...but..if Tobias became champion...the value would increase because of his legendaries..."

"Enough of this! Cynthia! Just give up now and nothing bad will happen to you or Garchomp!" Flint raise his tone.

Cynthia could only watch. They betrayed her. The elite four that she considered a family. The ones who had always rooted for her side and always smiled even when they lost of her.

Garchomp looked over to her trainer and gave a weak growl. Concern was in her eye as she watched her trainer remain motionless. Hippowdon glanced at the two, the only pokemon being closest to them. Finally, Cynthia took out her pokeball and return her dragon. The trainer paid no heed to her pokemon's protests. Tobias held a smug look on her face.

"So Cynthia. Will you submit to my demands?"

Cynthia clenched her fists. If she tried to send out the rest of her team, no doubt they would be overwhelmed. If it was one on one, she would have stood a chance. But this time, she was outnumbered against strong trainers.

"Hippowdon! Now!"

Hippowdon turn to face the Elite 4 members and released a Hyper Beam from its mouth. Infernape and Bronzong let loose a Flamethrower and Flash Cannon respectively. Black smoke filled the air.

"Cynthia! Get out of here!"

"Bertha? Where are-"

Cynthia was cut off as she felt herself lifted up. Hippowdon gently put the Sinnoh Champion on her back and began to dig as rapidly as she could. Dirt f

"Beautifly! Use Gust!"

The butterfly pokemon let loose a powerful burst of wind. The air tossed away the smoke and revealed a large hole in the ground. They were too late. Cynthia and Hippowdon had escaped. Tobias and the other elite four members slowly turn to face the Ground type trainer.

"You will be punished Bertha." Tobias stated.

Bertha did it reply and simply stood her ground. Aaron and Flint shooting looks of anger while Lucian held one of worry. Tobias, however, couldn't care less. He would think of something to deal with her and he would find a way to get back Cynthia. But first of all, he needed to announce to the world his newest prize.

"From this day forward, I am the new champion of the Sinnoh region."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who has taken the time to review, favorite, follow or simply just read the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own my OC Jake.**

* * *

Jake and Professor Rowan were watching the television in his laboratory. The entire lab was silent as everyone's eyes were stuck on the flashing screen. Even the starters who were normally talkative were quiet as the TV continues to blare. The Pokémon Sinnoh News Channel was live with something that no one expected to happen.

 **"Breaking News: Long time Sinnoh Champion now dethroned! New Champion: Tobias!** **According to the Pokemon league, Cynthia has been defeated after defending her title for a long time. She was known to be a challenging trainer and has been ranked as one of the top undefeatable champions in the world. But her reign as Sinnoh Champion is now over. Now Tobias, the mysterious Darkrai trainer, is the newest champion.**

 **"Tell me Tobias what words would you like to say to the trainers coming to challenge you?" the reporter asks him.**

 **"Defeat me and you will be a legend." Tobias said.**

 **"There you have it folks! Train hard and become a new legend!** **Up next on the Pokémon Sinnoh News: Entering Pokémon Contests 101! How to become a coordinator-"**

Jake watches as Professor Rowan shuts off the T.V. A flicker of worry crosses the professor's face as he walks over to a newspaper. The Sinnoh starters watch the professor curiously but he pays them no heed. He comes back to Jake with a newspaper and shows the front page.

 **"Breaking News: Former Champion Cynthia gone missing!** **After having a battle with Tobias and losing her title, Cynthia has mysteriously gone missing. Tobias and the Elite Four are searching for her whereabouts. If you see Cynthia or know what happened to her, please contact police immediately and/or alert the Elite 4."**

"I don't know why but I can't help but feel worried about Cynthia." Professor Rowan says. He folds up the newspaper and tosses it aside to a chair. Chimchar walks over to it and glances at it curiously.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jake asks.

"I can't say. While it is true Cynthia is very strong, this news is rather troublesome. I bet her family is worried about her very much. As am I."

Jake can't help but hold onto the grey, metal bracelet around his wrist. His PokeCommunicator felt cold to the touch. This was huge news. Even though he never met Cynthia, she was someone that he looked up to. Then again, many people look up to her since she is probably the strongest Champion in all of the pokemon regions. So to hear news that she was missing was rather unsettling. Where could she have gone?

On top of that, Tobias was the new pokemon champion. How could anyone have hopes in becoming champion against him? He probably had an army of legendaries. Most people fell to just his Darkrai alone. So who even had hope of defeating him? Jake shook his head. No. He can't start doubting stuff now. Things would work out. The police would be able to find Cynthia.

"Well there is no use in worrying now. Jake, what pokemon would you like your starter to be?"

Jake looks at the pokemon on the table. The Turtwig lays on its stomach, peacefully snoozing without a care in the world. The Chimchar lost interest in the newspaper and now runs around in a circle, trying to see its tail. The Piplup puffs up its chest and has a look of pride on its face. What was even stranger was the fact that Piplup was wearing a pair of glasses. Red on the outside and blue lens on the inside. Strange fashion choice. Then again, Jake's glasses were just ordinary so there really wasn't any room for complaint.

Jake couldn't help but feel rather hesitant at the choices in front of him. Normally, people were supposed to feel excited about getting their starter pokemon. But Jake felt apprehension cling onto him. It was stubborn and he couldn't shake it off.

"Is something that matter, Jake?" Professor Rowan asks. His eyebrows furrow at the fact that Jake didn't choose anyone right away.

"Ah...No Professor. It's just-that-ah...How do I know one of them won't leave me like my Charmander did back in Kanto?" Jake asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...back in Kanto..."

 **(Flashback)**

"Are you ready Charmander?" Jake asks.

The orange lizard pokemon puff up his chest puts two claws on its sides. His face lit with pride and his tails swags like a newborn Growlithe. Jake couldn't help but feel the excitement. He had his own starter pokemon and he was actually in a pokemon battle. His PokeCommunicator was off, but it didn't matter. Jake knew that Charmander was just as excited as he was.

"Char!" Charmander says.

"Squirtle. Let's do this!" called out his opponent.

"Squirtle!"

"Charmander! Use Ember!" Jake said.

Charmander let out small bits of fire from its mouth. True, it was nothing impressive like a Flamethrower or Fire Blast but it didn't matter. This was his first battle.

"Squirtle! Bubble!" His opponent calls out.

The blue turtle dodges some of the embers and quickly lets out a stream of bubbles from his mouth. Some of the bubbles collided with the ember attack, successfully nullifying it. Unfortunately that didn't stop Squirtle. It let out another stream of bubbles at Charmander. For a split second, Charmander seem like it was paralyzed. It's legs wouldn't move and it gazes at the bubbles with wide eyes.

"Dodge it!" Jake said.

Jake's words snap the Charmander out of his shock and he quickly leaps out of the direction of the bubbles. Jake sighs. That was close one. Charmander would have taken heavy damage from that attack. Maybe it would be best if they try to use another ember and burn the Squirtle.

"Charmander! Use Ember again!"

Charmander charges forward to Squirtle and begans to swipe its claws at the turtle pokemon. Charmander tries to scratch Squirtle in the face, only for the turtle pokemon to keep ducking into its shell. Jake is shocked. He didn't tell Charmander to use Scratch. Why wasn't he listening to him?

"Squirtle! Tackle him!"

Squirtle slams his body into Charmander and catches the lizard off guard. Charmander falls onto the floor as Squirtle is on top of him. Before Jake could say anything, Squirtle unleashes a massive stream of bubbles at Charmander. Charmander lets out a scream of pain and then faints on the ground. Jake couldn't believe it. He had just lost their first battle.

After the battle and Jake's opponent left, Professor Oak had healed his Charmander. Jake sat next to his Charmander in Professor Oak's lab. His Charmander looks at him with agitation and fury in his eyes. They had just battled with a trainer that had a Squirtle in the Pokémon Lab. They had lost their first battle. That apparently set something off in his Charmander.

"Char! Char! Charmander!"

Jake felt his eyes stung. He felt like Charmander just stab him in his heart. Jake didn't even need the PokeCommunicator to understand what his Charmander was saying. Before Jake could say anything, his Charmander leaps out of the window. Jake and Professor Oak quickly runs to the window, only to see Charmander running far away.

"Wait! Charmander! Please come back!"

But he never did. Charmander was gone for good.

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Charmander didn't see anything good in me and probably thought I would just make him weak. Professor Oak and I tried to find him but he was gone. Maybe he found a much better trainer than me," Jake said. He tries to keep his voice steady as the Professor studies him. "After that, I didn't really want to start my pokémon journey in Kanto. Professor Oak offered to give me another starter but after what happened, it was hard to do that. He suggested to me that I should first try another region and then I could try again in Kanto. That and I have some important things I have to do in Sinnoh that my grandmother wants me to do."

"Understandable," The professor says as he scratches his tone. He has a thoughtful look on his face as he looks up to the ceiling as though carefully pondering what he should say. "However, its important to realize that pokemon are just like people."

"Just like people?"

"Indeed. Every person has a different nature and personality. Just like people, pokemon have different natures and personalities. Not every pokemon in the world would act like your Charmander."

 _"The Piplup looks like it says otherwise."_ Jake said to himself mentally. The position it held itself in just reminds him too much of his Charmander. He didn't dare say it out loud though.

"Do you know what starter you wish to start with?" Professor Rowan asks.

"Uh...Not really. Do you have any suggestions?" Jake pauses for a moment. Can you pick for me?"

"Jake. Take Piplup." Professor Rowan says.

Jake blinks. He didn't think the professor would choose Piplup for him. Especially after he told the professor about how his Charmander abandoned him. Mental note: There is a reason why you choose your own starter. He was going to make sure he didn't repeat that mistake when he went to the other Pokémon regions. He didn't dare say anything though. He didn't want to appear ungrateful in front of the professor. Piplup comes down from the laboratory desk and walks over to him. He puffs up his chest while looking at him with his glasses as though to reassure Jake that he was the best choice out of all the starters. Jake had severe doubts about that.

"By the way, since you are still a novice trainer, I asked someone to help you learn how to catch a pokemon," Professor Rowans said. "She should be here any moment now."

"Hi Professor!"

A girl with blue hair walks inside with a Piplup next to her.

"I would like you to meet Dawn. Dawn this is Jake." Professor Rowan said.

"Nice to meet you Jake." Dawn says as she extends out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Dawn." Jake said.

"Come on. Let me show you how to catch a pokemon."

With that, the two left the lab.

* * *

Barry stands in front of a very large building in the Battle Frontier. To be precise, it was the Battle Tower. Barry inside and hits the elevator button to go to the top floor. As he was going up, he couldn't help but wonder why his dad called to meet him. It was rare for his dad to ever talk to him since he was always busy as one of the leaders of the battle frontier. Of course, Barry was proud of his father. He just wished that he spent a little bit more time at home now and then. Barry grips his bag tight. He wants to show his dad how much stronger he had become. Maybe his dad was going to challenge him to a battle? That would be exciting. Empoleon would have a great challenge against his dad's Rhyperior.

The elevator stops and Barry gets out as fast as he can. Barry slowly turns the doorknob to his father's office. He opens it to find Palmer pacing back and forth in his room, talking in his cellphone.

"Scott. It would benefit both the frontier brains of Hoenn and Sinnoh if we came together," Palmer said. His voice was strong with excitement. This was the first time Barry ever saw his dad excited in a phone call. The times his dad was always excited was when he was battling. "It would be one colossal collaboration. People from all over the world could come over. We could host the biggest tournament in the entire world."

Barry looks at his father with amazement. His dad wants to bring together the Sinnoh and Hoenn Battle frontiers to make one giant battle frontier? That was amazing. His dad was so cool. But that was only to be expected. Still though, his dad did ask to see him. Might as well ask.

"Hey dad. Did you want to tell me something?"

"Take a seat Barry," Palmer waves his hand. "Sorry Scott, as I was saying-Wait Scott-Please reconsider. Scott? Scott?" Palmer closes his cellphone. His hands grip around it and look as though it would crush it like a victim caught in the Crush Grip of a Regigigas.

"Stupid fool. Doesn't understand an opportunity as big as this." Palmer said. He goes over to his desk and he takes a seat. Barry takes a seat in front of his father's office.

"So what is it dad?

"Just a father to son talk. That's all."

"Sure dad. What?"

Palmer sighs as he puts his hand through his hair. Irritation and agitation were clear in his face.

"Why can't you be more like Ash?"

The room becomes silent. Barry grits his teeth. Ash. Of course. It was Ash this. Ash that. Ash. Ash. Ash! His father never saw the potential in Barry as he did in Ash. Palmer would always reminiscent that the battle that he had with Ash between his Rhyperior and Ash's Grotle.

"I know you see Ash Ketchum as your friend and that he could never be on your level. However, if Ash Ketchum was my son, I would be more proud of him than anyone."

That set something off in Barry. What gave him the right to spew this out all of a sudden? "What could Ash ever accomplish to make you proud of him?"

"He beated the Hoenn Battle Frontier."

Barry looks with shock. Ash beated the Hoenn Battle Frontier? But, that was impossible. The Hoenn Battle Frontier was said to very strong and nearly impossible to beat. How could someone like Ash beat the Hoenn Battle Frontier? There were rumors that even some of the Battle Frontier members had legendaries like Articuno or Regirock, Regice and Registeel. No. This has had to be a lie. After all, if Ash really did beat the Hoenn Battle Frontier, then he should have been able to handle Tobias.

"You couldn't even get through the Pokemon League. Sure, Ash does lose leagues. But the fact that he beat the Battle Frontier in the Hoenn region is no small feat. You wouldn't even be a challenge."

Barry felt shock at this. It wasn't his fault that he lost. Paul was just lucky. Barry had the perfect strategy. It all just amounted to dumb luck in the end. He had no doubt in his mind that he would have defeated Paul in a full 6 on 6 battle. Ash wouldn't have even been a challenge for him.

"I don't mean to sound harsh Barry," Palmer said, "But I just want you to make some kind of accomplishment, you know? You're my son and I want you to be something. After all, I need you to follow my foot-"

Barry storms out of the room and slams the door shut. Anger courses through all of his body. His dad just said to his face that he was worthless. All because of Ash Ketchum. Barry swore. He would make Ash pay. He would fine him billions of dollars to the point where Ash would be bankrupt. He would crush Ash in battle and he would show his dad that he was the best.

Now it was time to hunt down Ash.


End file.
